


That Dream.

by Themoonstolemytea



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: AHH, M/M, Space Gays, The sex, Unintentional wet dreams, i mean aren’t they all unintentional, i tried so damn hard, its fine, oof, please keep in mind I tried, rated m for mature cause sex(ish), sex?, the boys, they gay, they’re fine, this is simultaneously the first and last sex scene ever written by me, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 18:52:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15892002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Themoonstolemytea/pseuds/Themoonstolemytea
Summary: The boys had a mutually unintentional wet dream.





	That Dream.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay. So I’ll probably need to come back and fix a little part of this(italic issues)...
> 
> Because of that the wet dream(s) start and end in — 
> 
> Ex.
> 
> —  
> Wet dream  
> —
> 
> Simple as that.. hope you enjoy

If it was a regular nightmare er dream, he would have woken up and that would have been that. Instead this dream, his not nightmare, had made him think, like really think. This dream wasn’t his dream. Well it was his dream it just felt wrong. Very wrong.

The reason for this wrong? Thor.

—

“Thor-oh my. Thor..,” 

Bruce moaned as Thor moved beneath him. His pace constantly quickening. Thor smiled at the smaller man and continued to kiss Banner’s body. The result was more beautiful, loud moaning. Thor slowed down his moves making Bruce whine for more. He whimpered as Thor licked his nipples and kissed his neck. Bruce grabbed for Thor’s hair, it wasn’t long anymore, but there was still enough to pull on. So he pulled. He ended up pulling on Thor’s hair the entirety of their ‘discussion.’

“Thor I-“

“Hold on a few more seconds, Bruce.”

“I don’t-I,” Bruce moaned. “I don’t know if I-.”

—

Every word that Thor had said in this not nightmare had left Banner with the opening of his eyes. He wanted so badly to forget the dream because it felt so real. With a shake of his head and a realization that it was still night he continued laying in his bed.

And after an hour of lying there he thought, Well screw it, and got out of his bed to make a pot of coffee.

Coffee works, he thought as he rubbed a hand over his face. When he finally made it to the kitchen there was another presence there. He assumed it was Tony and asked for a cup.

“Banner my dear friend,” Thor spoke with a bumbling laugh. “I am not Tony.”

“Oh..crap...Sorry big guy, he’s normally the one I see here.”

“Ahh, I understand.” Thor nodded. “Why are you up at this hour friend?”

Can’t sleep because I had a wet dream and you were in it. “I’ve gotten enough sleep for tonight, at least that’s what my body says. Now why are you up this late?”

“I don’t have an excuse.”

After a moment of awkward silence and blank stares Bruce spoke again, “I’m going to make tea, want some?”

“Why not?”

With the water whirring and more uncomfortable silence Bruce posed another question. “How are you, er, how have you been recently Thor?”

“I’ve been better and seen better but I am alright. How have you been Banner?”

“I’ve been okay, working on some projects in my lab, and dreaming of you.” 

He froze. 

“Uh. Er. Not dreaming of you. Or about you. At all! Don’t worry. I was dreaming.. of things.. you know? Avenger things.. science things.”

“It’s alright.”

There was a painful moment of silence.

“Uh. You never handed me a cup… can you give me two.?.. since you said you wanted a cup.. I mean.”

Bruce’s request was fulfilled when Thor handed him the Largest mug and the smallest mug they had.

“Wow.. uh..you sure you want all that tea?”

“Hah ha. No Bruce that mug is for you. I would prefer a small cup.”

“Oh.. um thank you then. Do you want milk? Sugar? Nothing?” 

Thor sat on a stool, a thoughtful look on his face, “milk and sugar sounds great!”

Bruce stirred in some cream and sugar for Thor, while stirring just some milk into his tea.

Both of the men were content with their 2 A.M. tea.

“So what was the dream?” 

“Hmm..?” 

“You said you had a dream of me? What was it about?”

“You really want to know?”

“Of course.”

“Are you sure?”

“Well, it can’t have been that bad.”

“I think that’s the problem. It wasn’t.”

Thor held a confused look but didn’t press any further.

“I uhm. I had a wet dream and you just.. uh..happened to be in it.” 

“Oh.”

Bruce’s face reddened, a nervous laugh escaped his mouth. “Yeah…”

“Banner don’t be embarrassed everyone has those dreams. Even myself. I’ve even had few familiar figures appear in them. You, Stark, oh gods..Rogers”

Bruce sipped at his coffee as an effort to hide his ever growing blush. “You uhm.. didn’t need to uh to tell me that.”

“Oh sorry Banner.”

“It’s Bruce. You can call me Bruce, I mean.”

“Oh. Well again, I am Sorry Bruce.”

“It’s fine..”

The silence was long, but it wasn’t lasting. Thor finished his cup and rinsed it in the sink. After a few moments Bruce followed Thor in his actions. Thor was staring at the smaller man, remembering his own dream. 

—

Thor kissed the smaller man’s neck. He made sure to leave marks. He wanted everyone to know that Bruce was his, and only his. Bruce moaned at the touch. He begged for more, god, he wanted so much more. 

Thor whispered into Bruce’s ear, “Do you want it slow, cause I can go slow.”

“Please, please,” Bruce whined, “I just want you.”

He smiled. For him, it was a good dream. 

—

“Everything alright?” Bruce asked. “You were staring.”

“I was just thinking my dear Bruce.”

“What about?”

“You. I mean-a dream, that dream. The one with you in it.”

“Oh.”

“Yes.”

There was that silence again. It seemed to be their favorite, at least today. This time Thor broke the silence.

“Bruce.”

“What?”

“Can I kiss you?”

Bruce bit his lip, unsure of how to say yes. So, instead of saying anything he made the first move. The kiss was slow at first, but soon it became feverish. Thor had a hand running through Bruce’s hair, he pulled at it gently. Bruce enjoyed the attention he was getting. 

Bruce sheepishly pulled away so he could breathe. Thor smiled at the smaller man. Something pleasant stirred in him.

“We will have to do that again sometime Bruce.” Thor smirked.

Bruce closed his eyes and let out an approving moan. He yawned as he sat himself down in a nearby armchair. 

“I think it’s bedtime for you.”

“What,” Bruce whispered, “are you talking about?”

“This is what I am talking about. Bruce go to bed. Do you need me to carry you?”

“No. I can walk myself to my room.”

“Goodnight Bruce”

“Goodnight Thor.”


End file.
